“Eardrum” means the tympanic membrane of an ear.
“Ear canal” means the external acoustic meatus of an ear.
“Green spectrum” of light means 606 THz to 526 THz, which corresponds to wavelengths of 495 nm to 570 nm.
“Infrared spectrum” of light means 300 GHz to 430 THz, which corresponds to wavelengths of 700 nm to 1 mm.
The terms “lateral” and “medial” are used herein in their anatomical sense. For example, if A is “lateral” to B, then the shortest distance between A and the midsagittal plane is greater than the shortest distance between B and the midsagittal plane. A “lateral” exterior surface of an eardrum means an exterior surface of the eardrum that is located on a lateral side, instead of a medial side, of the eardrum. If A is “medial” to B, then the shortest distance between A and the midsagittal plane is less than the shortest distance between B and the midsagittal plane.
“Middle ear” means the portion of an ear that is medial to the tympanic membrane and lateral to the oval window of the cochlea. The “middle ear” includes the malleus, incus and stapes and the tympanic cavity. As used herein, the “middle ear” does not include the eardrum.
“Visible spectrum” of light means 790 THz to 430 THz, which corresponds to wavelengths of 400 nm to 700 nm.
Additional definitions are set forth in the Definitions section below.